The Twin Archers and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Romana Italia
Summary: Diana and Apollo are twins who live with their dead mother's treacherous friend until they are 14. Once they escape the tower they live in they will begin a journey of life and death Love and Hate.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"Run" That was the last thing my twin said to me before he disappeared. It's been 2 months and I was still running in my anamagus form. I never truly thought that I would have to run away, being responsible for an entire world. I was losing everything. Harry, Ron, Terrence, and Hermione were missing. Apollo is assumed to be dead, Liana and Brennan have been captured. Aunt Daphne and Grandma Miriam were murdered before my eyes and Dad and Dora are in hiding. I felt a large hand wrap around my middle and lift me into the air. He touched my collar and said in a choked voice "Ana?"


	2. birthday surprises

**Ch. 2 Revenge of the Supernatural and mythological orphans**

_**July 14, 1993 Diana Liana and Apollo's Acceptance Celebration **_

"Anna! Wake up! I'm going to give you a make-over for you're Acceptance Gala!" my friend, Emily Black yelled in my ear. I shot up in my scarlet comforter. "No!" I yelled scaring the daylights out of my roommate coral. Jackson, Emily's older brother dragged the flailing 10 year old out of the room. "Anna! Flint, Chris and Brian stole our dollies!" Trisha and Ekaterina, a pair of best friends 8 years younger than me and born on the 12th and 13th, yelled running up to my bed. I sighed and said "Let's go down to breakfast. Come on Fire-lily!" my red Somali hopped out of her waffle cup shaped cat bed and walked over to me. I scooped her up and walked down to the kitchen with my kittens following me. Ekaterina's white and red rag doll cat 'Trinkets' padded up to me with a box on her collar. I took the box and opened it, inside was a sloppily made rag doll. The tag said 'From: Katy Fa*' I smiled and said "Thanks Katy." Atiragram*, Tira for short, walked up with a Huge box. "Congrats Amiga." I opened the box and in it was a huge Russian nesting doll. Antoinette, Terrence Lafayette's 13 year old little sister, gave me a magically enhanced cat carrier. "Happy birthday mon cher ami." By the time we got downstairs it had dropped the carrier case and the nesting doll twice each. Louisiana and Dallas Shooed us away from the kitchen saying it would "Ruin the surprise" I just left for the living room. There Flint, Chris and Brian gave back the two dolls and gave me a wooden doll that had Flame red hair cheerful blue eyes, a ruby dress, sapphire sash and a silver bow and arrow. Just then Emily, Kristin, and Aunt Roxy walked in, saw I wasn't dressed in today's clothing so they dragged me into a spare restroom. Aunt Roxy forced my hair to turn black calf-length and curled in ringlets and my eyes electric green. Kristin forced me into a black and cherry red gothic Lolita dress. Emily put black eyeliner, dark red eye shadow, and blood red lipstick on me. Aunt Roxy tied my hair up a bit to hard "Ouch! Merlin Auntie! That hurt!" I yelped. She just ignored me and continued putting my hair into a hair style similar to Clara's from the nutcracker. Then Kristin tied a blood red sash around my slightly chunky waist and put some pure white elf boots on me. Then they shoved me out just as Nick was passing by. "Careful leetle rainbow, everybody sad eef leetle именинница got hurt, everybody want leetle rainbow safe, da?" he said when he caught me. I glared at him. "Your sister pushed me." I snapped. He shrugged and handed me a box. I opened it and in there, there was a beautifully carved sleigh with mini replications of me and Nick on a necklace. "Thank you." I said. He turned dark red and started fiddling with the sash on his pants. He pulled out an emerald envelope addressed to me. "This, ah, this is for you." Just as he was handing me the envelope my aunt Minerva called me down stairs. I ran down to my auntie who said "Grab my arm Diana, We are going to Diagon Alley." I grabbed her arm and we apparated to Diagon alley. We walked to a book store where I bought my school books I would need for Hogwarts. When we walked past forescue's I saw my boyfriend, Kyle making out with the daughter of my mom's enemy and my dad's old friend, Kathleen Pettigrew older sister to my colleague Katrina and cousin to my other colleagues Piper Overland and Helena St. North. "You Cheater! I trusted you!" I screamed. I took the promise ring off my finger and chucked it at his face. "Don't try to talk to me at school Wagner! Don't even bother to come to my birthday Gala! Cambiamento di colore!" I screamed. Then I turned and ran to my Aunt Minerva. "A-auntie, l-let's go back to Miss Roxy's." I sniffled. Aunt Minerva apparated us back to the party where my longtime friend Harry was. Harry was my friend. "Professor?" He asked seeing my aunt. "Hello Mr. Potter." She replied stiffly. "Anna, Why are you crying?" He asked. "I j-just s-saw m-my boyfriend making out with my enemy." I stuttered. His eyes softened and he hugged me. "Oh, Anna, I told you Kurt's brother was no good for you." Nick over heard us and said "Time for part two of gift no?" and grabbed my hand putting a gold ring with a ruby in the center surrounded by a blue topaz, citrine Amethyst, pearl, sapphire peridot opal Garnet, aquamarine, and a diamond in my palm. My eyes watered. "T-Thanks St. North." I mumbled. "It protect you from anyone who want to do bad thing to you." I turned red when he said it that way. I pulled the necklace he made me out of my pouch I attached to my emerald belt and put it on. My best friends Sally, Sammy and Natalee all growled and said "WAGNER! YOUR SO DEAD!" I jumped back slightly. Harry dragged me into the house and immediately I understood why I wasn't aloud in the kitchen, my dad was there and there was an iris-message of Great-Aunt Augusta, grandma, Romulus, grandpa, great grandpa, and great-great-grandpas. "Dia duit mil." Gram said. "Hi mamma Miriam. Hello grandpa. Hello dad." I said. Grandma Miriam saw my tear streaked face and tsked. "That boy broke up with you didn't he?" She asked. I shook my head numbly. "No Mamma Miriam, I caught him kissing Darcy's and Peter's daughter." I said sadly "I hit him with the promise ring he gave me and I cursed him with that spell that changes your hair color." Dad's eye's hardened. "Good. Punk needs to learn not to mess with a princess." He said "Terrence, if you end up with her don't hurt her." I smirked "I may be bisexual but she's 2 years older than me and I see her as my big sister" said boy replied. I punched the 14 year old French-Spaniard boy. Harry's eyes sparkled. Oh Deu. Two of my best friends were gay and bi. My eyes momentarily turned emerald before going to my customary Citrine. Dad's eyes bugged out of his head when he realized this. Once all the guests arrived everyone gave me gifts. Onyx and her grandmother Obsidian gave me a shrunken set of furniture inspired by sweets. Amethyst and Garnet gave me a new art set. Citrine gave me a phone case with americat on it that worked as a protection ward against unfriendly jinxes. Jade gave me a phone that fit perfectly into the phone case. The phone runs on magic and uses Trollz and fairy magic. Ruby gave me a huge pouch of Trollz magic beads. Atiragram* gave me a box of toys for my cat. My step dad Sky gave me a blue-grey baby-doll kitten that was 6 weeks old and a orange and white ragamuffin also six weeks old. My grandmother Hecate and my great-grandma Demeter gave me a male Russian blue for my black Asian, Páomó and a book on magical herbs. My great-granddad Hephaestus gave me a portable entertainment system that runs on magic. My other Great granddads gave me a ruby heart necklace on a gold chain (Hades), a gold bow and celestial bronze tipped silver arrows and a magically enhanced first aide kit(Apollo) and a prank kit (Hermes) From Apollo and Liana, my younger siblings only by 30 minutes each, gave me a beat up pair of onyx cat earrings and a beat up blue zircon crescent-shaped necklace. I gave them a brown and white Scottish fold (Liana) and an orange and yellow Scottish fold Somali crossbreed (Apollo) Brennan gave me a waffle-cup-looking basket to carry my new cats in. My sisters Prim and Liliumque, or Lilo, gave me a picture book filled with pictures of my friends at Guardian Corps. Nick gave me another ring that would remind me that there will always be someone there for me. Emily gave me a makeup caboodle that would give me any color makeup I need. Kristin gave me a thick blanket with the Finnish flag on it and a laptop outfitted with an untraceable and magical wifi connection. Rosalie gave me new dresses. Roxy gave me an emerald leather jacket. Musa gave me a box of books on the magix dimension and on cat breeding. Techna gave me a faerie-made DVD player and muggle fairy tale books. My godmother Flora gave me 4 new bed sets and a new bathing suit. Aisha gave me a magically-enhanced purse and a blue topaz and ruby bracelet. Ruby Athena Amethyst, Coral, Aurora and Tatiana gave me chocolate roses oranges strawberries and raspberry filled bon-bons. Cedric gave me a scarf and tiara with hufflepuff colors. Fred and George gave me new Zonko's product, and Bill and Charlie gave me a book on curse-breaking and a dragon journal. Ginny and Uncle Arthur gave me sweets. Sally gave me a book on legends, Sammy gave me a dream journal and Natalee gave me a Jack Skeleton necklace. "I used him for a protection amulet and as a magic Foci. If you look closely at him, he's made out of Onyx, Jade, Aquamarine, and his tie is a blood stone." I smiled and said "My birthstone is the best magic Foci. See my ring? Its Lapis." I laid my ring down on the necklace and mumbled "Combinare." thus binding my ring to the necklace creating a Sally Stitches. I put on the necklace and sat down once I finished opening gifts and ate the various cakes we got. I ate a chocolate cupcake and purple ice-cream cupcakes. "Diana? Can you meet me in your room?" my daddy asked. I followed him up to my room holding my two new cats Lila and Puffin with Nikita following me. We sat down on my scarlet bed and he said "Ana, your mom and your grandmother left me some stuff for you. And your grandma Miriam gave me your gift." He handed me a huge box and two smaller ones. I opened the bog box and inside was all of mom's old clothing. Including her old winter coats and her prom dress she wore for when dad invited her to the Yule ball when he was in his 7th year. In the smaller boxes were great-grandma Iris's old porcelain dolls and a protection amulet from grandma Miriam. Then dad pulled out a flask. "Ana, I know you've been wanting to become an anamagus so-" Nick burst in saying "Can I hide in here from leetle seester?" I nodded "I have the potion for you to see what your anamagus form." I looked up and said "Is there enough for 2 people?" Dad nodded. "St. North come here." He sat down next to me and we both drank the potion. I saw a blood red and lilac pixiebob female kitten. Nick gasped and said "Eet small brown and tawny pixiebob kitty!" I giggled at his childishness. Dad's eyebrow shot up. "Matching anamagi? The only people with matching anamagi are soul-bonded-mates." Mine and Nick's eyes just about popped out of our heads. "W-what?" I stuttered. "No. No. Leetle rainbow no soul mate! Leetle rainbow too sweet. Я люблю маленькие радуги слишком много. Eet can't be me." Claus said quickly. I may not know much Russian but it sounded like he said he loved me. "You like me St. North?" I said softly. He blushed a lot and said "Da. Since I saw you at specialist competition and Per favore call me Nick. Eef you call me St. North I feel like you are calling my Isoisä." I grinned and said "How about North?"

_**Я люблю маленькие радуги слишком много- **__**I love little rainbow too much Russian**_

_**Именинница- **__**Rainbow Russian**_

_**Dia duit mil- Hello honey Irish**_

**Atiragram is my name backwards and Asor is my sister's name backwards. **


End file.
